mindfudgemythologyfandomcom-20200215-history
SiMon JUxtapoSiTion (Main Universe)
SiMon JUxtapoSiTion (legal name Sm Just) is Powerful and Super evil General of Confustianity, The religion that worship Stewe. SiMon is also seen as a pope figure in Confusianity and people from all around the world ask him advise. He also helps Stewe to try to defeat his arc enemy’s Steve/Moziz, E-Dam and The Human. Biography Early Life As a boy Sm Just lived in an old wooden caravan with his loving mother and his abusive 24/7 drunk father. Every Sunday Sm Just would pry to Stewe the God of Turtles to make his father a better man but his mother would always tell him gods are not real. at the age of 14 his father took a shot gun and put it up to Sm’s head. shouting he was never the son he wanted. His mother cried and attacked the old bitter man but he shot her in the chest. In a confused situation the mothers blood give the bullet the power to increase its speed and to reflect from wood, it bounced from the wall and hit the father in the shoulder. This act made the drunk scream so loud that his brain couldn’t take the noises killing him. However the chances of a scream so loud that instead of kill you, it grant you powers are 3561983571948571094578943875193485947502520943850q9 to 1 witch is luckily as that was the future God of Confusion phones number and thats what happened to young Sm. When he woke up from a 3 months coma, he found that he has the power to make people confused to a small extent. The Day Stewe Happened For seven years he used his powers to become a petty criminal. Until one day he saw one of the manys battle of Stewe and The Human Jac. Now knowing that he is a God of Confusion, he thanked him for killing his father. Thought he wasn’t expecting a reply he heard Stewe whisper “No thank my elderly Girl, I’ll drink an apple for you if you summon the big big boobs of Notre Dame.” This give him the inspiration to become a Question-Marker (someone who worship Stewe) and he slowly went up the ranks till he became the General. Having Stewe tell him how he wants to be worshiped. Powers and Abilities Powers * The Riddle - Can control confusion to a small extent. * Don Quixote - Super wise. * Wild Horses - Super hot * Wide Boy - Amazing at persuading people * Save the Whale - Very good at hideing. Relationships Family * Father - Biological Ancestor Allies * Stewe, The God of Confusion * Kitkat * Devil Devil * Mark Mucus * Electric Powered Man * Platypus Enemies * The Flamboyent Pedo * The Human * E-Dam * Steve/Moziz * The God of everything except turtles, Confusion and other gods Equipment Clothing * Polytragic Deminimine Cloak - a cloak that is made of ‘Polytragic Deminimine’ a fabric that has the properties of cocaine, but for the eyes. Weapons * The Staff of Disorganization - A Staff given to the Generals of Confustianity. It gives it uses a first line access to Stewe and his Powers, aswell as making people incapable of reading. Facilities (Information needed) Appearances In chronological order: * (Information needed) Trivia * He Remembers being 12 twice. * Favorite song is Nik Kershaw’s Wouldn’t it be good * Killed 300 people * He is Asexual, Saying he loves blood. * Once slept with Margaret Thatcher for a bet, He describe the moment as “bathetic beyond repair.” * He once claimed to have the power he called “I won’t let the sun go down on you” that makes him smell everyone ever at all times at all places. * Anyone who has brought up the fact that he looks like Arthur has never been seen again, though they have been heard. * He doesn’t fear death, but he is absolutely terrified of Cows. * In his spare time he watches German Porn, but not for sexual pleasure, it’s how he learns German * He has never been seen without his ‘Legs.’ Behind the scenes * The character was created by:Adam Boyes Category:Confustianity Category:Characters Created By Adam Boyes